moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Siege of Sargeron
The Siege of Sargeron was a brief border war between the Stormblade Clan and other forces of Desolace, which were led by the void corrupted Wild God Shalarin the Hollow on her personal vendetta against the clan. Prelude: A Dark Master On his meditations, Nurzum Stormbreaker received a call from the elements, warning him of an alliance between the warlocks of Thunderaxe Fortress and the Satyrs of Sargeron. United under some new hidden master, they were to attack Stormblade village soon. Nurzum wanted to call for help, but the fourth war kept the clan’s number thin. So he summoned a small party of orcs to help him uncover more about it: Chieftain Xul’ili, the Frostwolf tracker Tazka and the uncanny rogue Groshar. Together, they traveled to as close of Thunderaxe Fortress as they could and waited for the night. By setting multiple distractions, they managed to earn enough time to Groshar to infiltrate inside the warlock’s cave and retrieve what he could from their altar. Back to the party, they investigated his loot and uncovered a black cat figurine with emeralds for eyes. To their surprise, this figurine began to glow and summoned several void tentacles from the ground to kill them. This was a hard fight, even to Xul herself, but it was won and the figurine destroyed. However, Nurzum was still wary, for he knew whom that figure was: Shalarin. Action needed to be taken soon, or else their village would not stand for long. The Siege of Sargeron Xul’ili called back as many clan members as she could, including Kol’grug Darkmaul and his mate, Gronnosh, Namok the Gryzzli and the Lich Karthys Sorrowsong. They also sought help from outside the clan, for Nurzum reached out to druids of Karnum’s Glade for aid. The siege had two fronts: Kol’grug would lead half of the Stormblades on a ground assault to the satyr city, while the other half would attack from the air mounted on cenarion gryphons. The orcs on the ground had to fight their way in against waves and waves of satyrs, while the ones on the air had to deal with giant tentacles that could reach the skies. Finally, Gronnosh have found a giant runestone with a purple gem, which served as Shalarin’s altar. However, attempting to shatter it released the full might of Shalarin’s avatar against them. The skies turned purple and giant tentacles emerged to aid her avatar, who brought all the scattered raiders into her avatar for the slaughter. The sheer pressure of her presence was like being immersed bellow a thousand writhing souls in anguish. Overwhelming. Many could not move and were defeated, while others had the iron will to resist and attack. The Lich Karthys himself mocked the God and tried to suck her essence into his own, but failed. Eventually, against all odds, they managed to defeat her avatar and destroy the altar. The land was soured to prevent her from ever rising their again, and the Stormblades had successfully prevented her attack. Trivia * This was Shalarin’s first debut against the whole clan, instead of only Nurzum and Xul’ili. Although she was defeated, she would play a bigger role as main antagonist of the A Guardian for the Shrine campaign. * This also was the beginning of her hate for Karthys, who would since them mock her efforts. He would later pay for this on A Guardian for the Shrine * There was an attempt to make a defense force to tame local animals as mounts, but it proved costly and they instead reinforce the village’s structures. Category:Stormblade Clan Category:The Void Category:Orc